


The Line

by Feralforestbastardgoblin



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralforestbastardgoblin/pseuds/Feralforestbastardgoblin
Summary: Soulmate au where there is a line that shows how much danger your soulmate is in. Green is safe, yellow is something more than a minor accident is about to happen, red means that they are going to die or have a major injury black means they are dying.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra/Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561225
Kudos: 15





	The Line

Asra had made it a habit to look at the meter on his wrist even when he was with his beloved. In these past few months, he had spent in Nopal away from them he had checked on it almost obsessively, wake up and check it, make breakfast then check it, go on a walk then check it, and so on. It has always been a sense of comfort to see the green line looking back at him. He would never forget the time he checked the meter on a whim after a nap and saw a yellow line looking back at him, he had run down the stairs and caught them right as the stool underneath them tipped. They had dramatically called him their savior then, he didn’t feel much like a savior now as he looked down at the red line that made up the meter.  
He rushed out the door as soon as he spotted it, the cup he was holding forgotten and in shards on the floor. Frantically he searched around for the beast in all his regular spots but it was nowhere to be seen, giving up Asra stumbled out over the dunes as fast as his legs could move only stopping when the sweltering heat forced him to. The sand under his hands turned to water as he collapsed, he feverishly scooped several handfuls of the gritty water to himself before he reached out with his magic for his soulmate. The view that greeted him was the filthy ceiling of some room, he could hear the muted chattering of what seemed like hundreds of people but none of the voices he heard were the one he was so desperately looking for. He tried Muriel, Muriel could keep them safe until he got there. He let out a gasping sigh of relief as Muriel peered down at him, a canopy of trees hung above his head.  
“Muriel where are they.” They both knew who he was referring to even without having to use their name.  
“I not their keeper.”  
“Muriel you have to find them please.” he held up his wrist for his friend to observe the red line that ran along it. Muriel glanced down at something Asra couldn’t see.  
“You aren’t at your house are you?”  
“No, I’m coming back something bad is going to happen I have to get back to the shop.”  
“You aren’t going to help anybody if you die in the desert.” the taller man sighed as he stood up from wherever he was sitting. “I’ll find them… stay safe.” he warned while he walked away from the body of water he was next to.  
It wasn’t until sunset that he reluctantly settled back down for a nap. He didn’t make it back to the forest surrounding Vesuvia until four days after he set off, that didn’t matter though, on the third day he watched as the red line filled in black. The black remained for no more than thirty minutes before the line disappeared completely, his love was dead. He could barely drag himself back up onto his feet the next day, but he knew he had to do something. As he approached Muriel’s hut the door flung open and a warm pair of arms pulled him in for a rare hug.  
“I was worried…” Muriel said as he pulled his hands back he ushered Asra to the rickety table, as he set down a plate of eggs in front of him Asra caught a glimpse of the line that ran along the back of his hand, yellow filling in green.

**Author's Note:**

> so I've never written angst or a soul mate au before I hope this was decent!! If you want me to write something for you please feel free to send an ask in to my Tumblr!! I can write your mc/ a cannon character if you just give me some info about your mc  
>  https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feralforestbastardgoblen


End file.
